


Caf Date

by propheticfire



Series: Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee date, Established Relationship, Happy AU, M/M, post-war softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Cody and Rex share an extraordinarily ordinary moment after the war.





	Caf Date

“This is stupid.”

“Letting your caf get cold is stupid.”

“The war’s over Codes, I don’t have to suck it down anymore.”

“So then why would you say this is stupid?”

“Because why do I have to drink caf in here with all these civvies when there’s perfectly good caf back at the barracks?”

“Because I promised you a real date, _di’kut._ Now drink your caf.”

Cody watched Rex huff and take a sip from the cup, but he saw the way Rex’s eyes crinkled at the corners. He was enjoying this as much as Cody was.

The details of it had ceased to concern him. Something about the Chancellor actually being a Sith lord. Something about him having orchestrated the entire conflict in a bid for absolute power. Something about General Skywalker saving the day. It left a bitter taste in Cody’s mouth to think too long about all the _vode_ who had now lost their lives in vain, but the war was over. That was all that mattered. The war was _over._ No more of his brothers would die.

And he still had Rex.

The dull murmur of mundane conversation and the clink of dishware mingled with the soft acoustic music piping through the caffa shop speakers. Flowering vines covered the low trellis surrounding the patio, separating the outdoor seating from the pedestrians strolling by. At another table, two Twi’lek women shared a slice of citrus cake. As Cody watched, the one in the soft-looking sweater took a piece of the cake on her fork and held it up to the other one’s mouth. The other one, in equally soft-looking lounge pants, took the cake in her mouth and laughed, blushing. Cody saw they were holding hands.

“Don’t even try it,” came Rex’s voice.

Cody shrugged with a practiced nonchalance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rex’s brows knit. “I know you’re up to something.”

“Why can’t I just sit here with my _riduur_ and enjoy a caf?”

Rex clutched his cup a little closer, allowing his brows to smooth and a small smile to turn up the corners of his mouth. “I suppose that’s really what we are, isn’t it?”

“Of course we are,” Cody said. “What else would we be?”

“I just mean… The GAR is gone. We’re not captains anymore, or commanders, or even soldiers. We’re just…people. Just _riduure._ ”

Cody took a sip of his caf. Rex had a point. He hadn’t thought of it that way before. That what had defined him––Marshal Commander, 212th member, Kenobi’s right hand, soldier of the GAR––would cease to exist with the war’s end. That the only identity he carried through was part something he couldn’t choose–– _clone_ ––and part something he could. Part something he could, and did, and would keep choosing.

Rex’s _riduur._

Somehow that was both the most ordinary and the most extraordinary thing.

“Which is why we’re on a real date,” is what he said.

Rex glanced at the Twi’lek women, who were now leaning over their table to share a kiss. “Don’t expect me to get all mushy like those civvy holos,” he grumbled.

Cody tried to keep the chuckle out of his voice. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Under the table, Rex’s fingers found Cody’s.


End file.
